


Someone's watching over you

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: SPOILER SPOILERS ENDGAME SPOILER SPOILER..............Peter tells Stephen that it's all his fault and it almost makes Stephen's heart break into thousand pieces....





	Someone's watching over you

“Why?” Peter’s  voice was so thin but full of anger mixed with sadness. Stephen couldn’t answer this. His brain stopped working two weeks ago when Tony had died on the battlefield. “I can’t explain why, Peter,” Stephen said honestly.

“You were the one who let him die, you made him run into this.” Peter’s words cut deep wounds in Stephen’s soul. Of course he had thought about it too, and he knew that he had made Tony doing this, but what should he have done? He knew Tony would have never forgiven Stephen if he would have placed Tony’s future over the rest of the world.

“I couldn’t do something else, Peter. It was the only chance.”

“No, it wasn’t. What about Carol, why didn’t she do it? She is stronger than all of us.” Peter had his hands fist, and big teardrops fell down his eyes on his cheeks, leaving wet marks there.

Stephen could bear with everything, and he could handle every hatred he got, just Peter’s almost killed him. “Peter, believe me, this was the only way for us. It was the only way we were able to survive this.”

“Well, but Tony didn’t. He died, I saw him dying. I lost my father figure, I lost everything,” now Peter was yelling at him.

“You have us, you have me,” Stephen said, even though he knew that would never be the same for Peter.

“No, I hate you.” With that he stomped out of the room and Stephen could hear him sobbing outside. Peter was obviously walking away, because his cries got less and soon Stephen sat in complete silence. Just Peter’s words were resounding in his mind. Peter hated him, and he had all rights to do so. It just made Stephen fall into a black hole. He had lost Tony, he had lost the love of his life, and now he had also lost Peter, who was kind of his son too, and not only Tony’s son. 

~~~

Late at night Stephen still sat in the Sanctum’s library. He hadn’t seen Peter since they had fought, and he hated the silence around him. His thoughts were flying around wildly, and he wasn’t even able to concentrate while reading. He had no idea how he could make it work with Peter again. Tony would have been the one to solve their trouble, but he was gone. Gone forever. Stephen sighed. He couldn’t accept that, but he had to and he had to be strong for Peter, even though the boy didn’t want to know him right now.

Stephen brushed his hair. This whole situation was overstraining him. He would need Tony now. Tony was the one who could bring him down from his nervousness. He had been the one who always knew what to do. Stephen could feel some tears dropping down his face. When had he cried for the last time? It must have been years ago.

“Stephen?” He winced when he heard Peter’s voice at the door. It didn’t sound that angry anymore, but Stephen was well prepared for another fight.

“Yeah?”

Peter came into the room and sat on the armrest of Stephen’s chair. “I am sorry.”

Stephen smiled sadly. “There is no need to apologize for anything, dear.” He breathed out. “Actually, it really is my fault. Or at least it feels like this.” He looked up at Peter, who bit his lips absent-minded. “I can understand that you hate me, and I understand if you decide to leave the Sanctum to go back to your old life.”

Peter’s eyes got wider when he looked down at Stephen. “No, no,” he sounded afraid. His hand grasped for Stephen’s arm. “Please, don’t send me away. I need you.”

Stephen gulped. He needed him? The last one who had said this was Tony. It ached Stephen, but it still made his belly feeling warm. “I would never send you away, kid.” He took Peter’s hand in his. “Just if you want to go, because your dad is gone, I understand that.”

“But you are also kind of my dad. I mean like Tony, just that…” Peter stopped. Stephen’s heart made a jump. He still had a part of his family, and he wanted to protect this, if Peter would let him.

“I know, Tony was Tony.” He wouldn’t complain about Peter’s special bond with Tony. No, actually he understood it pretty well. Tony had been something special, to him, to Peter, to everyone.

Peter nodded. He brushed with his hand over his face. “Come here,” Stephen said and wrapped his hands around Peter to pull him closer. For a moment none of them dared to speak  and just Peter’s sobs echoed in the room. Stephen blinked to get the blurry view out of his eyes, when he started crying. “We are family, Peter, we will always be. If you let me, I want to try my best to take care of you.”

He could feel Peter nodding into his neck. “I would love this, doctor dad. I want to follow Tony’s path and I want to make him proud.”

“He will be, I am sure about it,” Stephen said firmly. “He is watching over us, always.”

 Stephen pressed Peter tighter against him. "I will be your family, anytime, everywhere. And Tony will always be with us." 

 

They stayed like this, both crying and Stephen knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would cry because of Tony's death, but he also knew that he had Peter, and Peter hopefully knew that he could always rely on Stephen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is sad and I don't want to give Tony an end like this, but this story ghosted around in my head since I saw endgame.....
> 
> I hope you like it, even though it's not a happy ending....


End file.
